Rubik's Cube
by MystIc fAte
Summary: Cloud and Reno are complete opposites, and yet they somehow need each other. But is it for anything more than their own selfish motives? Even if it were, how can they live in the present when one continues to live in their past? Reno/Cloud
1. Reflect

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or any of the FF7 characters. I just conjure up ideas in my head with them and put it into writing!**

* * *

Stretching in bed green eyes opened lazily before shifting to look out the window at dark skies and heavy rain. A storm had rolled in a few days ago, but honestly, Midgar was never really that sunny ever. Not the type of place for "sunshine and birds singing."

Reaching over to the bedside table his fingers closed around a small, square box before pulling out a cylinder stick from its confines.

He placed the cigarette between his lips while lighting up the end of it. Taking a long drag he exhaled, blowing out the smoke with a satisfied sigh. There was nothing better to start off the day then with a morning nicotine buzz.

"Do you mind?" Came a sleepy voice followed by a body stirring beside him.

"Morning sunshine," the Turk began with a grin while letting his hand ruffle disheveled blond spikes.

"Quit," came the stern reply as Mako blue eyes glared back at him.

Pulling his hand away, an elegant crimson eyebrow rose in annoyance. The look that the blond was giving him left no room for argument. But it wasn't unusual though, it happened all the time.

"You're really fucking something ya know that?" Reno started while narrowing green eyes at the other, "we can fuck all night long but Shiva help me if I touch you the next morning."

He didn't get a response as Cloud sat up and slid out of bed, gathering his clothes that were tossed about the floor.

Reno's eye's widened briefly while he pulled the cigarette away from his mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing yo?"

"I have to go," was the even reply he received as he watched the man shrug on his clothes.

Ugh! Fuck! Now he had gone and upset the "oh so sensitive blond." Honestly, he couldn't help but wonder why he even bothered with someone as unstable as him. He was so…delicate. He could get pissed so damn easily, or blow up and snap at the drop of a hat. Or he could just be his regular 'anti-social' self and not talk much at all. Reno wasn't sure which one of Cloud's many personalities he liked more. Maybe, it was the quiet, somewhat sad Cloud. The Cloud who would appear at his place in the evening with a lost, hurt expression on his face. The Cloud that seemed so drained with everything life threw at him, with battling whatever demons that seemed to haunt him from his past. Because that Cloud…just wanted to be comforted, to feel a human touch. To maybe remind himself that he _was_ alive? And not a zombie like he sometimes appeared to be.

"Why?" Reno continued to ask.

"It doesn't concern you."

Typical. Stupid Cloud. Why the hell was he always so damn private about stuff? That pissed the redhead off more than anything. After all didn't he have a right to know? He was his…well, what? Surely not boyfriend…fuck buddy? Who the hell knew, you couldn't really define what it was they had. But still Cloud didn't have to treat him like garbage.

"Fine," Reno replied while taking another drag from his cigarette, "go then."

Ah shit, that couldn't have sounded more lame. What a dead giveaway that he was angry about Cloud leaving so suddenly. He was sounding like some dumb chick.

Blue eyes glanced back over to him once the blonde had finished changing. The angry glare that had been there before seemed to melt away for a moment as he stood in the middle of the room, silent, as if contemplating to say something. He opened his mouth once but closed it before scratching the back of his head.

"Ok, fine," he mumbled while turning to make his way to the door.

"Hey!" Reno called after him while putting out his cigarette in the ashtray beside the bed, "your phone," he finished while snagging the cell phone from off the bedside table and chucking it at Cloud. Maybe a little harder than he should've.

Still however Cloud caught it with ease before tucking it away. "Thanks," he spoke softly while looking back at the other.

"Whatever," Reno shot back before falling back on the bed.

He kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling as he listened to the footsteps become more faint followed by the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Idiot," the Turk mumbled to himself. Cloud really was something, and more times than not he managed to piss off the other…well actually they pissed each other off, and fought all the time. But was that really unusual? After all they had never been "friends." But with Sephiroth's defeat and meteor being destroyed they really had no reason to be 'real enemies' anymore.

Shinra was a lot different now then it was some time ago, and they had been able to work together when Kadaj and his gang surfaced. So yeah, no need to hold grudges right?

But Cloud didn't seem to agree with that at the beginning. Whenever the Turk entered Seventh Heaven he kept a close eye on him and when Reno did try to engage in any type of conversation he always got some smart ass responses in return.

He didn't understand how someone as anti-social and grumpy as the blond could have so many admirers. Sure yeah he saved the world, big whoop. But take that away and what was left? Just some cute blond he supposed…though, it was enough to peak Reno's curiosity.

As much as he hated to admit it he had took a certain liking to the moody blond. He couldn't exactly remember when that had happened though. True he had always kind of had a thing for Cloud, but just in that, "he's pretty hot" sort of way. It was nothing more than that. Hell, he would have to be insane not to have found the other attractive. From those piercing blue eyes, to his lithe, muscular form, and all that untamed spiky blond hair. If it was that wild already Reno always wondered just how unruly those blond locks would be after a night of passion. That always brought a grin to his face.

So yeah, Reno had the hots for Cloud. But it was always just thoughts that ran through his mind whenever he would see him. He never really expected anything to come from it. Not that he didn't want to try, it's just that Cloud was so damn hard to get close to. He didn't talk hardly ever, always seemed to be brooding, and was always giving Reno evil glares. Not very approachable in Reno's opinion.

If it hadn't been for one night in particular where the Turk ran into the other at a bar other than Seventh Heaven, he was sure they would be right where they used to be…

* * *

_Strolling into the dim bar Reno made his way over to the counter before hopping up onto one of the bar stools._

_"Yo, vodka tonic," he snapped at the bartender who was watching some game that was on the television set that was mounted in the corner of the bar. The man gave Reno an annoyed look before clearing his throat and nodding his head once he saw his attire and realized he was a Turk._

_Reno gave a smug grin before pulling out a cigarette and lightning up. He felt his phone vibrate from within his coat pocket and pulled it out to see the text message that Rude had sent him._

_'Don't get too shit faced.'_

_He knew his partner sent that because he didn't want to have a drunk Reno calling him at some ungodly hour to come and take him home. It happened a lot on the nights that Rude didn't go out drinking with him._

_"Can't make any promises partner," Reno said to himself with a grin while pocketing his phone just as the bartender set his drink down in front of him. He picked it up and took a drink before casually letting his eyes scan the bar. It wasn't crowded, just enough people more than likely coming to unwind after a hard days work. And among those people was a person that the Turk was surprised to see. But those blonde spikes were hard to miss anywhere._

_'What the hell is he doing here?' Reno thought to himself as he narrowed green eyes at Cloud who was sitting off at the corner of the bar at a small table. His eyes focused on the surface and nothing else._

_Reno couldn't help but let his curiosity get the best of him. Besides, it would be a shame not to bug Cloud. He was sure Cloud would be none to happy about him imposing, and that's what would make it all the more better. So, taking his drink in hand he rounded the counter and took up the vacant seat right beside the other._

_"Well well well what do we have here?" Reno asked as he set his drink on the table._

_Cloud barely glanced up, just enough to shift his eyes towards Reno's direction. "Reno," he began, sounding a little out of sorts, "what are you doing here?"_

_"What am __I doing here?" Reno asked while leaning back, almost appalled at that question. "I come here all the time. Seventh Heaven ain't the only bar in Midgar yo," he explained before taking another drag of his cigarette. "But you," he continued while exhaling the smoke, "you never stray from Seventh Heaven. Did Tifa kick you out or somethin?" He asked with a bit of a laugh. He was expecting at this point for Cloud to send him one of his famous glares and tell him to get lost or something, if he didn't like…pour a drink on him or something. However, he didn't do any of that._

_"No," Cloud replied quietly while picking up his empty glass, "I just…needed to be away."_

_That was enough to silence Reno momentarily. What was up with Cloud? He seemed…so down. Not in his usual quiet type way, but, everything about him just seemed miserable. From the tone in his voice, the look in his eyes. Even the way his shoulders seemed to slump._

_Reno couldn't continue to try to annoy him. After all, it was no fun to kick a dog while it was down. The reason why Reno liked to pester Cloud so much was because he liked the interaction that they had, but with Cloud like this it wasn't the same._

_"Oh," was all the Turk replied with as he stubbed out his cigarette in an ashtray that was set on the table. His eyes traveled back over to the empty glass that was in Cloud's hands and he gestured for the bartender to come over before he ordered two more drinks._

_Once the drinks were placed before him, Reno slid one over to Cloud who seemed to be off in his own little world. He blinked a few times when he saw the drink in front of him and looked beside him to Reno who was already downing his._

_"Thanks," Cloud spoke quietly before picking up the glass of alcohol._

_"Yeah well, looks like you need it," Reno answered._

_They sat in a silence for a while after that, having a few more drinks and each off in their own thoughts. Reno wasn't drunk, a bit buzzed but that was about it. He had a very high alcohol tolerance level. Though he was sure that was developed from years and years of drinking. He noticed that Cloud drank just as much as him, but he seemed to be becoming affected by it just a bit. He had never really even seen Cloud drink to be honest aside from this night._

_"Nothing like a few drinks to take off the days edge huh?" Reno asked, breaking the silence between the two of them as he gave a bit of a stretch._

_Cloud remained quiet for a moment longer before shaking his head briefly. "I thought this might work but…I guess not."_

_"Hmm?" Reno began curiously while turning green eyes onto Cloud._

_"Nothing," Cloud started with a sigh, "it's just…today was a day I was trying to forget."_

_"Why? What's so bad about the day?" Reno asked, by now desperately wanting to know what was bugging Cloud. Maybe he was being nosy but still, he just wanted to know. And since for once Cloud wasn't shooting daggers at him with his eyes, he figured now would be the best time to get any kind of real response out of him._

_"Today is…" he started in what was practically a whisper. "I just…want to forget," Cloud repeated while placing his face in his hands and resting his elbows on the table._

_Quirking an eyebrow Reno seemed a bit surprised. This was definitely a side of Cloud that he wasn't at all familiar with. But, hell, guess that proved that the blond wasn't as stoic and emotionless as he once thought him to be._

_"Come on yo, it can't be all that bad now can it?" Reno asked while leaning forward and daring to run a hand through those messy blonde spikes. He always wondered how they felt. And to his shock they were unbelievably soft. No gel or hairspray holding it like that, seemed like it was natural. Another shocking thing was that his hand hadn't been ripped off by Cloud. In fact, he didn't even seem to care really._

_"It is," Cloud spoke up after a moment while pulling his hands away from his face. "It always is."_

_Looking into blue eyes Reno saw what looked like a pained emotion in them. He had no clue what the other was rambling about but he supposed it didn't matter. No. Now his mind had taken a different turn of thoughts. And those thoughts consisted of trying to see if he could finally maybe now make a move on the hot blond. If he ever wanted to really try it, now had to be as good a time as any right?_

_"I need another drink," Cloud mumbled while preparing to move away from the table and head towards the bar counter._

_"No no. I got it," Reno insisted while catching hold of the man's arm and pulling him back down. In a second Reno had called the bartender back over and had a few beers set before them. Cloud didn't hesitate in popping off the cap of the bottle and taking a long swig._

_"I got to tell you Strife I didn't know you had it in ya," Reno started while watching Cloud finish off the beer._

_Placing the now empty bottle on the table with a loud clink Cloud shook his head. "I just thought…it would help dull the pain."_

_Turning glossy blue eyes onto Reno he continued. "You're a Turk Reno… you've seen things…been through things, you would rather not remember. How do you…deal with it?"_

_"Well," Reno began while pointing to the glasses and bottles in front of them, "this is usually my solution for a lot of things."_

_Letting his gaze drop Cloud gave a bit of a broken nod. Almost as if he were disappointed that there was no "magical" solution for getting through his current depression._

_"Although, sometimes a little company can help," Reno added while leaning in closer again to Cloud and placing his hand on his shoulder before gently letting it run down the side of his arm._

_Lifting his gaze again Cloud stared straight back into green eyes. Though, he was more looking through him then at him. He was pretty buzzed by this point, but not drunk enough to be oblivious to Reno's blunt come on. However in a way…it didn't upset him like it probably would've any other time._

_Seeing as how Cloud hadn't hit him by now Reno thought things were going pretty well. And with the close proximity, and staring into those blue eyes, he just had to go for it. So leaning in the rest of the distance he carefully placed his lips against Cloud's unsuspecting ones. He felt the blond suck in a breath for a second, but afterwards he sort of relaxed and actually kissed back._

_'Holy shit!' Reno couldn't help but think to himself. He was actually kissing Cloud Strife. He was sure nobody would ever believe him if he said anything of the kind. He felt himself smirking a bit into the kiss before he gently let his tongue run along the seam of the blonde's lips, seeking permission to enter. And when he felt that hot mouth open for him he quickly slipped in his tongue, letting it caress the other's while he let his hand slide back into blond locks._

_After a few more lingering seconds Cloud pulled away while keeping his eyes averted briefly. And when he looked back up to meet Reno's gaze, he noticed the smirk on his face along with the somewhat lustful look in his eyes._

_"See?" Reno asked while running his fingers along the side of Cloud's flushed face. Whether that was caused from the kiss or the amount of alcohol he had consumed the red head wasn't sure. But it actually made him look even more cute in the Turk's opinion._

_"So you would," Cloud began in a somewhat uncertain tone, "stay with me tonight? Keep me company?"_

_The smirk on Reno's face widened and he gave a nod in response. "Gladly."_

_It was probably a really stupid thing to do. And if Cloud had been in his right state of mind he knew he would never even entertain the thought at all. But, with Reno being here now and with the way his day had been…it sounded right at the time._

_Things seemed to sort of be a blur from there on out. But they had somehow made it back to Reno's apartment. The Turk hastily kicking off his shoes before pulling Cloud into another heated kiss. It continued on this way as Reno led them to his bedroom, desperately trying to work articles of clothing off of the other in the process. Cloud allowed him to, though in the back of his mind he started to have some doubts about the way the evening was going._

_Reno noticed the hesitant, uncertain look that passed over Cloud's features and he quickly tried to think of a way to remedy the situation. Pushing Cloud back against the bed he pressed their mouths together once more. That was his answer. He would just continue to ravish him, not give him any time to think about what was happening. He had gotten this far already, there was no way Reno could turn back now._

_And it looked like his idea worked out after all. Because once he began to trail kisses down Cloud's neck and across his chest, it looked like he was enjoying himself. And that uncertain expression had all but left from his face. And as the evening progressed so did the passion. It was far from anything but gentle, but instead rough and hard. Just the way Reno liked it actually, so he didn't much mind the scratches on his back from Cloud, or the small bite mark on his shoulder._

_No, the evening couldn't have gone any better in the Turk's opinion, he was beyond satisfied. He had always had a desire for Cloud and he had finally gotten what he wanted. So yes, nothing could deter the passionate evening, not even when Cloud cried out "Zack" instead of "Reno." The Turk didn't care. He knew Cloud only slept with him because he needed to fill some void, to try to heal the hurt and sadness that was so obviously eating away at him when Reno saw him in the bar. So, Reno didn't mind being the person who he turned to. After all, it was a win win situation in his eyes…_

* * *

Pulling himself up from off the bed Reno gave a grunt as he thought back to their first intimate encounter. Sure yeah, maybe he could be viewed as an asshole for what he did. Sure he had played off of Cloud's vulnerability, pouncing when he knew Cloud was fragile. But in his defense, Cloud used him to! He was just using Reno as a substitute for Zack! So really, he didn't feel _too_ bad for what happened that night. And besides, bottom line was that was then and this was now. And they had somehow pieced together some sort of…odd relationship. Ever since that night things with them had been different. At first Cloud ignored him for a while and went into one of his usual brooding modes.. But after that they had somehow gotten to talk again, just casually, but Cloud wasn't ignoring him like he usually would. And then somehow their meetings became more frequent. Reno stopping by when he knew Cloud was finished with his deliveries and hanging around the Seventh Heaven.

True when you looked at it that way it seemed like Reno was the one who was trying to pursue Cloud, and maybe in some way he was. Who knew.

Making his way towards the kitchen Reno started making a pot of coffee. It was his off day, and he was hoping that maybe he could just spend it in bed but that was when he thought Cloud was going to be there. So much for that.

Mumbling a few profanities under his breath he walked towards the table and took a seat as he waited for the coffee to finish. He didn't know why he was particularly so upset at Cloud at the moment. After all, this was how things were. This is how _they_ were. And Cloud leaving abruptly wasn't anything new, he did it all the time. With no explanation or anything of the kind, and if Reno further questioned Cloud would just get angry. Not that Reno really expected anything more, their relationship was just a physical thing. Maybe for Reno it was just sheer lust, and for Cloud, maybe comfort? It wasn't really sure, they never talked about it, it was what it was. And maybe…that was the problem. Though Reno hadn't admitted it to Cloud, and he probably wouldn't, he really had started to fall for him. And that…pissed him off more than anything. It went against everything that he was. He was independent, he marched to the beat of his own drum. He never needed to have someone else around to make him feel good. _Relationships_ weren't his forte. Just casual sexual encounters was what he needed, was what he wanted. He had more than his share of partners who suddenly got clingy, and wanted _more _from him, and every time that happened he quickly shook them loose. He didn't want to be tied down to someone else like that, and, well, he was never good at monogamy.

But honestly, since he had been with Cloud…he hadn't been with anyone else. He didn't feel the need to be…

Letting an annoyed growl escape from him Reno stood from his seat at the table. His day had just started and already he was stressing out. Glancing to the coffee maker that had just finished brewing a nice fresh pot of caffeine he paused.

"Fuck the coffee," he mumbled to himself before crossing over to the fridge and pulling it open, "I need a drink."

* * *

**A/N: So I thought it would be fun to try writing a Reno/Cloud! I just think their personalities are so great that I could really have fun with the two of them! So here's the first chap! A little shorter than what I originally do, but the next chap will be longer! Review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Miss Me Kiss Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or any of the FF7 characters, it's unfortunate, but a true fact no less!**

* * *

He had just pulled up outside of Seventh Heaven, parking his bike in it's usual spot before he heard the front door of the bar swing open followed by small rapid footsteps along the wooden floor.

"Cloud!!" The little girl shouted while hopping down the remainder few steps and splashing in a puddle. It took her only seconds before she was right beside Fenrir bouncing up and down on her toes and looking up at the other with a bright smile. "I heard the bike! I knew you were back! Welcome home!," she beamed, completely un phased by the pelting rain.

Climbing off of the bike Cloud turned tired eyes towards the cheerful girl. Marlene was always such a ball of energy…always. It took a lot to keep up with her. She was always in a cheerful mood and for that reason Cloud didn't ever want to bring down her spirits. No matter how _he_ was feeling. Which was why he usually ventured away from Seventh Heaven. If the girl ever saw him in a down mood she would instantly grow sad and question him as to what was wrong. Wasn't exactly an easy task to try to explain to a kid…hell, even to an adult.

So like always he gave a small forced smile in return as he patted her on the head. "Does Tifa know you bolted out here?"

"Mm," Marlene started with a nod, "She heard you pull up to!"

With that Cloud began to make his way towards the entrance. It wasn't as if that bit of info was shocking, even if Fenrir didn't make a sound he was sure Tifa would know when he arrived back. It was almost as if she could sense him. Many times he returned late at night when he assumed everyone was asleep, but Tifa would always be awake meeting him with a concerned gaze. He knew she worried, but he wished she wouldn't…and he wished she wouldn't wait up for him like that.

Once he stepped inside Marlene zoomed past him and up the stairs saying something that he didn't quite catch.

"No running!" Tifa called after the girl while looking up from the sink.

"Oops!" Marlene shouted back down once she had reached the top.

Tifa gave a shake of her head before turning around to look at the blond. "Welcome back," she spoke softly while tossing the dish towel over her shoulder.

Cloud gave a small nod of acknowledgment before he was crossing over to the staircase. He just wanted to go to his room and go to sleep.

"No deliveries today?" Tifa asked while keeping her eyes on him as he crossed the room.

"No," Cloud replied, "well…I think a few. But they can wait until tomorrow."

"Why? What's the matter do you feel alright?" Tifa asked, instantly becoming worried as her eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the blond quickly answered, not wanting his friend to get the wrong idea. "Just tired."

"Oh," Tifa began while dropping her gaze to the bar counter and taking the dish towel from off her shoulder. "Well I guess that's to be expected…you were gone all day _and_ night yesterday," she finished while wiping down the area. Though her voice dropped a bit at the end of her sentence.

He had just placed his foot on the first step when he hesitated. Tifa was…upset. He knew her long enough to realize when she was. She didn't like it when he left and stayed gone all night or days at a time if it wasn't work related. She wanted him to be there, with her and the kids. But…

"I called you. Didn't you get my message?" She asked while looking up from the counter.

"I saw that you called, but it was late by then so-"

"I would've been up," Tifa quickly broke in.

"Sorry," Cloud spoke quietly, still not turning around as he began to go up the stairs.

"Were you with Reno?" Tifa hurriedly asked before he was all the way to the top. But it seemed as if either he didn't hear her or he had ignored her, and then the sound of his bedroom door closing wafted downstairs.

The brunette let out a sigh while continuing with her work. She would just ask him later she guessed. It at least would make her feel better anyways if she knew. That was more comforting to her than to think of Cloud just being by himself. Although she knew…well, _that _was Cloud. He liked his privacy, and didn't much let others in. However she knew he did spend some of his time with Reno. She was still unsure of how all that really came to be. She figured maybe because Cloud possibly knew him back in his days with Shinra? Or because they had worked together with the fight against Kadaj.

She didn't think they were the best of friends or anything but still, she'd rather he'd have some company than to be alone. Even now, she didn't understand why he still wanted to isolate himself from everyone. She thought things were better, after the Geostigma, she thought things would change. But there was still something that Cloud was holding onto, something from his past that was still eating away at him. And no matter what she did, no matter how much she tried to be there for him…it just never seemed to be enough. She may have known Cloud the longest when it came to their friends, but even so, there was still so much she didn't know about him. Things that she knew he would never reveal to her. And even time didn't seem to be able to change that.

* * *

"What a waste of a day," Reno complained while tapping his EMR against his shoulder. "I don't like being cooped up in the Shinra building yo. Why the hell didn't Rufus let us take that assignment, the stupid idiot," he continued to rant.

Rude being used to the red head's complaints and talking simply just gave a grunt as they continued to make their way out of the building and to the Turk's car.

"I mean seriously, if we don't have any work to do then why the fuck even bother coming in? We're not his damn secretaries!" Reno continued to explain. However he didn't stop there and continued to voice his frustrations for the rest of the walk to the car.

"And he let's Elena go! By herself. That's a sure way to mess things up! You and I would've been best for it!" Reno finished while taking his seat in the car and slamming the door.

"Tomorrow's another day," Rude replied calmly as he started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah yeah," Reno responded while looking out the window.

"The day doesn't have to be completely shot," Rude began, still keeping his eyes ahead on the road, "we can go for drinks. I'll buy."

The mention of free alcohol caused Reno to turn his head, green eyes falling onto the other as a wide grin spread across his face. "Aw you know just what to say to cheer me right up don't ya?"

"It's not that hard to do," Rude replied with a slight smirk.

Reno gave a bit of a snort before plastering the grin back on his face, "well just so you know, since the tab's on you I'm not holding back yo. So be prepared."

Rude just gave a brief nod in reply to his friend's comment. It wasn't anything that he was unfamiliar with. Reno always drunk way more than he did and would rack up a high bill. Especially if someone else was paying for it. And that someone else was usually him.

A small beep sound accompanied by a vibration from within Reno's pocket caught his attention and he reached inside his coat to retrieve his phone. He hoped it wasn't Rufus calling for them to come back. He did that way too much for the Turk's liking, but of course he could never argue. The job of a Turk wasn't exactly a nine to five position.

Flipping it open his eyes widened briefly as he read the short text message.

_Where are you?_

A short and to the point question. It was the way Cloud always messaged him. And even though Reno hadn't heard from the blond in two weeks, since that time he left that morning, he knew Cloud wouldn't offer any kind of explanation. After all he had cut himself off. Reno had tried to reach him a few times within those two weeks and Cloud never answered or text him back. But Reno just let him be. That was what Cloud always did, if he didn't want to be reached then he didn't. It happened a lot actually, though it was only usually days…not weeks. But then he would resurface, just like he was now.

Pressing the keys of his cell phone Reno quickly composed a message to send back.

_Going out for a few drinks with Rude. Where are you at?_

It didn't take long before his phone was beeping again with a reply.

_At your place. But I guess I'll go._

Quickly hitting the keys Reno shook his head. What the hell was blondie doing? He'd be damned if he was going to let him leave. After all if he went back home to Seventh Heaven it wasn't as if the Turk could really see him there. Sure yeah they could hang out, but with Tifa and those kids around it was a pain. And besides, Cloud usually tried to keep a distance with him there. Probably because he didn't want anyone to know about them.

_No, don't leave. I'll be there in a minute._

With his response sent the redhead let out a sigh while turning green eyes over to Rude.

"Hey partner, I think I'm going to have to take a rain check on those drinks."

Rude glanced over to him, and even though Reno couldn't see his eyes because they were hidden behind those sunglasses, he was sure the other was giving him an odd and confused look.

"I know," Reno continued with a smile, "it's just somethin sort of came up. But next time we go for drinks you're still buying! I'm holdin ya to that."

"All right," Rude replied with a nod while turning his focus back to the road before changing course and heading back to Reno's apartment. He wasn't going to question why Reno suddenly changed his mind. They were close enough that Rude knew if it was something that Reno wanted him to know he would definitely tell him. Otherwise he wouldn't say anything, they didn't pry into each others personal lives. There was just a mutual understanding about that.

A little while later they pulled up to Reno's apartment and the Turk hopped out of the car.

"See ya tomorrow buddy," he spoke while closing the door and receiving a brief wave from Rude. He didn't linger around for longer and chat away like he usually would with his friend, but instead he quickly made his way up the stairs of the complex and towards his apartment. And once he was a few doors away from it he saw Cloud leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He seemed to be gazing out at the sky and the passing traffic from below before shifting his gaze towards Reno when he heard footsteps.

"I'll be there in a minute," Cloud spoke before pulling out his cell and flipping it open to check the time, "that took about twenty five."

What the hell? That was what he said to him first off? Honestly, Cloud really had some nerve. Reno shot a glare at the blond before digging into his pants pocket and pulling out his keys.

"Well _excuse _me for being late," Reno said sarcastically before jamming the key into the doorknob and pushing it open, "and hello to you to by the way."

Not paying much attention to Reno's comment Cloud stepped inside as the other followed behind him shutting the door.

Kicking off his shoes he gave a bit of a stretch before pulling off his jacket and dropping it onto the couch once he stepped into the living room.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were even still alive," Reno partially joked while casting a glance over his shoulder. Though he didn't show any concern on his face at the moment, truth was that he had been slightly curious as to why Cloud had gone missing for so long. He knew it wasn't unusual for the blonde to vanish for a period of time without a word, but even for Cloud two weeks was sort of pushing it. So the Turk couldn't help but to feel a little uneasy about it.

"What, you're worrying like Tifa now?" Cloud asked while narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Who the fuck said I was worried?" Reno shot back quickly. "I just don't like being held in suspense."

"I've been busy," Cloud replied while walking further into the room, his eyes roaming over the area briefly.

"What on your little deliveries?" Reno asked with a snort, "I didn't realize they were so time consuming yo."

"Does it matter why?" Cloud snapped, a bit of anger creeping into his voice, "I don't base my life on a schedule that's convenient for you."

"And I'm supposed to?" Reno replied just as quickly, furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance. "I could've been out getting free drinks right now with Rude!"

"Nobody stopped you," Cloud began with a shake of his head, "I said I would go you didn't have to come back here."

"Can you just…" Reno started before letting out a sigh. Damn, were they always like this? Arguing just for the sake of it, over dumb ass things? Cloud had just gotten there, and they hadn't seen each other in weeks. Not that it really was a big deal…at least to Cloud. He didn't seem to care one way or the other, and besides probably becoming a bit annoyed at Reno at the moment his face really held no readable expression. Reno hated that.

Hesitating for only a second the Turk walked the few steps until he was right in front of Cloud, staring down into defiant blue eyes. And then he was cupping the blonde's face and pressing his lips hard against the others.

At first Cloud tensed, probably wanting to be stubborn because Reno pissed him off. But it didn't take long before he gave in and kissed back, just as hard as Reno was before he felt a moist tongue glide across his lips which he eagerly accepted.

Reno couldn't help but to let a moan slip from him. He would be lying if he said he hadn't missed kissing Cloud like this…two weeks was way too long for his liking. Leaning in as much more as possible he let his hands travel down the others arms before they began to roam seemingly on their own.

An arm had snaked it's way around the blonde's waist pulling him closer, but just as quickly as it wrapped around him Cloud pushed it away. But Reno didn't falter, he just moved his hand elsewhere. In the moment he had forgotten, but the Turk had found out a long time ago that Cloud didn't like to be held like that. He never questioned him, he figured maybe Cloud thought it would make him too girly or something, Reno honestly didn't know. But he never pushed to try it more, once he had continued to do that and Cloud had seriously gotten angry. And well… it was no fun to try to ravish a snarling, glaring and angry Cloud.

Once they parted for air Reno grinned, "I think we get along better when we don't talk as much."

"Then why are you starting now?" Cloud asked, his voice remaining just as calm although he was breathing much heavier now.

For once Reno actually agreed with Cloud. Talk could wait till later, cause right now he had other things on his mind. Pulling the blonde by the arm he pushed him back onto the couch roughly, earning a glare from the smaller man. He knew Cloud wouldn't like that, he didn't mind it rough but he wouldn't stand for being pushed around. But Reno couldn't help himself and just gave a brief smirk before crawling on top of the other.

"Don't get carried away," Cloud mumbled, his eyes still narrowed at the other. However they slid shut shortly after once Reno had his lips against his again.

It didn't take long before they fell into their usual pattern. Reno being overcome by lust, just as Cloud became overwhelmed with need. They quickly rid each other of their clothing and it was haphazardly tossed aside. There was no room for foreplay here. Actually, there never really was. It was always just rough, messy sex. No more, no less. Just a physical act, an outlet to say the least.

Even the way they kissed was the same. Though it may be full of passion, it was never soft or sensual. A kiss like that meant more after all…didn't it? It was twined with emotion and feelings, and a kiss like that was only shared between a couple. And…they weren't that.

Cloud would never do that, he couldn't. How could he kiss Reno the same like he had kissed…

But, he wouldn't allow himself to even think of that. Being with Reno was his only escape route from his memories. From his pain. Even if it only helped for a while, it was still better to have a moment of comfort than none at all…or so he told himself anyways.

He couldn't help but to lose himself in his thoughts, like he tended to do so many times. It was practically like robotic movements and he simply went along with it.

"Hey," Reno panted while looking down to the blond who was staring somewhat blankly at the other.

Cloud blinked a few times before moving under Reno. "What?" He asked, his voice hinting to a bit of frustration. Why did Reno stop?

"You seem like you're off in a whole different world yo," he mumbled while pushing himself up a bit more. It wasn't the first time Cloud had zoned out like that though, but it pissed Reno off greatly. That was a dent to his ego! Besides, he couldn't help but to wonder what was going on in the blond's head when that happened. He had an idea, and he didn't too much like it.

"I'm fine," Cloud replied while letting his gaze drift away from Reno. How the hell was Reno so perceptive? Or was he…just _that_ easy to read. That thought annoyed him even more and he looked back to Reno who giving him a bit of a suspicious look. "Is that it then?"

What!? Reno's eyes widened briefly and he gave a bit of an indignant snort. He had half the mind to snap something back at Cloud. And the somewhat bored look that Cloud was giving him only made him even more angry. Leave it up to Blondie to kill the mood. But Reno couldn't help but to take that comment as a challenge and he roughly pushed back into the blond, causing the other to let out a sharp hiss. A smile pulled up at the corners of Reno's mouth and he continued on.

"Is that better? I can give it to you harder, just tell me what ya like," Reno seemed to almost purr into Cloud's ear as he kept up his pace.

"R, Reno," Cloud began warningly.

The Turk knew Cloud wasn't one for dirty talk or anything of the kind, but he wanted to push the envelope a bit now.

"Just like that," Reno moaned before nipping Cloud's ear, "say my name just like that, but louder."

"Reno!" Cloud growled while yanking on the Turk's crimson hair hard

Reno gave a yelp at the movement and glared back down into blue eyes that seemed to be glowing even brighter from anger.

Alright, he supposed the game was over.

So leaving out the talking he continued to move in and out of the other at an increasing speed. It wasn't too much longer until they both reached their climax, collapsing tiredly on the small couch as they tried to regain their breathing. Reno moved over as much as he could while Cloud reached up for the small blanket that was resting on top of the couch. He tugged it down and placed it over him, with just a bit covering Reno. But honestly Reno didn't mind, he pretty much just kept that blanket there for Cloud because he knew he always fell asleep relatively quickly after sex. They usually didn't talk much afterwards and before he knew it Cloud would be passed out.

Reaching over for his jacket that was draped over the back of the couch he rummaged through the pockets looking for his pack of cigarettes. Once he managed to find them he pulled them out before shifting his gaze downwards to meet with blue. Cloud simply just gave a sigh before shifting a bit but said nothing at all. So Reno took that as a good sign and pulled one of the sticks from its confines. He figured blondie didn't want to bitch about his smoking today, and he was glad for it, cause he really wanted a smoke. They were great after a lay.

Lighting up the end of the cigarette he tossed his lighter onto the coffee table before resting his back against the armrest and taking a long drag. Cloud moved a bit more, now his back facing Reno and lightly pressed up against the Turk's side. It was accidental really. The couch wasn't that big and Cloud was just moving to a more comfortable position. But Reno liked the contact, and so he tried to play it off as if he was oblivious to the touch, when in fact he was actually reveling in it.

"How did your assignment go?" Cloud asked quietly. His voice catching Reno off guard briefly as he glanced down to look at blonde spikes.

Exhaling a stream of smoke he shook his head, "there _was_ no fucking assignment. At least for Rude and I. Rufus had us doing office work all damn day. Instead he sent Elena on an assignment. Makes no fucking sense."

"Why?" Cloud questioned, his back still facing Reno as he stared into the now dark living room.

"What do ya mean why?" Reno asked while raising an eyebrow, "My job isn't to do office work, and he's an idiot for sending her out alone."

"You think Elena isn't capable of doing a job on her own?" Cloud continued to ask while letting a small sigh escape from him.

"That's not what I meant, I'm just saying-"

"Instead of whining about it why don't you rationalize," Cloud broke in calmly. "Maybe Rufus sent her because he knew the assignment wasn't too complicated. Something that she could easily handle on her own. And since you and Rude always are paired together, he could keep you back…you know, in case something more serious came up. Why send the two of you out on a small assignment? I think his method was probably right."

Blinking Reno fell silent for a moment. Looks like when Cloud wasn't in a pissy mood he actually thought clearly. Because when put that way…well yeah, maybe Rufus wasn't really an idiot then. He just hated to sit around! He knew that was the reason why he was so annoyed about earlier in the day. But it didn't mean that Rufus made a bad choice. He was aware of that, as much as he hated to admit it. But he couldn't help it that he was antsy.

"I…guess," Reno finally replied while taking another drag of his cigarette. "What about you? Deliveries today?"

"A few" Cloud answered, not offering any more or less.

Reno frowned at that. Cloud would ask him things and he would tell him all about it, and then when he would ask him something Cloud just gave small responses. Not bothering to elaborate any more than he thought necessary.

A silence fell over them again as Reno finished up his cigarette, reaching over Cloud to stub it out in the ashtray that was on the table. The action caused him to press more into Cloud and he felt the man grab onto the side of the cushion, probably to steady himself from rolling off. But once Reno moved back Cloud relaxed, though they were still pressed closely together on the small couch.

"I've been with Tifa," Cloud suddenly mumbled into the silence.

Reno felt himself stiffen at the sound of that brunette's name. What the hell was he talking about? And why was he bringing her up? The Turk knew that Tifa was head over heels for Cloud, it wasn't exactly a secret and the way she would gush over him was sickening to the redhead.

"Tifa?" Reno began, letting out the breath that he hadn't even realized he had been holding. "What about Silicone Barbie?"

Cloud rolled onto his back when he heard that comment and glared up at Reno, in which he only received a smirk in return.

"I've been with her and the kids…that's why I've been occupied these couple weeks," Cloud explained, his glare softening before he glanced away from Reno briefly. "She worries about me. And she was really concerned…she…" trailing off he shifted his gaze back to Reno. "I just needed to spend some time with them, it'll put her more at ease."

What the? Reno couldn't help but feel confused momentarily. That was probably the most _lengthy _explanation he had ever gotten from Cloud! And he hadn't even questioned him, Cloud just told him on his own. It was sort of…odd. But not unwelcome. He was glad Cloud had told him why he was missing for those two weeks, at least now it made sense.

"Oh," Reno began with a brief nod of his head, "did she guilt you into it?" He asked genuinely. There was no tone of sarcasm or joking behind it, it was a real question.

"I…owe her that much at least," Cloud replied, his eyes seeming to take on a bit of a distant look. And now he wasn't looking at Reno anymore, but more past him and at the back of the couch.

"Owe her?" Reno questioned with a tilt of his head.

"I've let people close to me down…I don't want to do the same with her, she counts on me," Cloud spoke, his distant gaze not faltering at all, "I don't want to disappoint…"

And then, just like that, like he had awaken from a dream or something, he stopped speaking and snapped his eyes back to Reno who was peering back at him curiously.

Pulling himself up to a sitting position he looked away from the Turk. For a moment Reno thought that Cloud was going to get up and say that he had to leave or something. It was usually what he always did anyways.

"It's late," Cloud began quietly while letting his eyes drift back over to Reno, "let's go to bed. This couch is getting really uncomfortable."

A part of Reno didn't like the fact that Cloud had abruptly changed the topic. He was actually talking to him, about something that seemed important enough. But as soon as Cloud seemed to realize that he was saying too much he clammed up. What was it that was going on in his head that he just couldn't say aloud? Reno was more than curious, Cloud was like a difficult puzzle that you just felt like you would never get through, but could never give up on.

He sort of wanted to question the blond further but thought better of it. When did questioning Cloud ever work? That's right, it never did. Besides, he guessed he should just be glad that Cloud wasn't leaving…at least for the night anyways. And that was already more than he could ask for.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I meant to have this chapter up a long time ago but working two jobs now has been cutting down on time! But anyways, not as long as I usually write, but a chapter none the less! I threw that part about Tifa and the kids in there because, well, in my opinion I think that's why Cloud sticks around for them...cause he feels obligated too. So he feeds Tifa's fantasy of her "makeshift" little family, haha. But that's just me. Anyways, I'm looking forward to delve more into this Reno and Cloud relationship! As dysfunctional as it may be right now, love can prevail! Thanks for reading and for the reviews everyone! Will post the next chap soon!  
**


	3. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: It's the same as always, I do not own FF7 or any of the FF7 characters. No matter how many times I wish upon a star _**

The annoying beeping of the alarm clock blared into the once peaceful quiet that was sleep, causing the redhead to grumble a few profanities before he was blindly seeking out the object. With a few misses he was finally able to hit the off button allowing the room to fall back into silence once again.

Blearily opening his eyes he let out a sigh as his eyes focused on the harsh red numbers that were glaring back at him.

Six thirty two a.m. it now read. It was a time that Reno deemed should still be "sleep time." And even though this was his daily routine, he never got used to it. What could he say, he just wasn't a morning person.

Letting his eyes fall shut again he shifted around in the bed, turning his head in the opposite direction. He felt something soft brush against his face and he instantly opened his eyes again. And there right in front of him he was met with a full view of spiky blond hair. Most of the spikes were poking him in the face and he propped himself up a bit to get a better look. Somehow Cloud had moved mostly to his side of the bed. In fact his head was on Reno's pillow.

"What the fuck?" Reno grumbled to himself while running a hand through messy crimson hair. There was all that room on the other side of the bed and yet Cloud decided he wanted to hog Reno's space.

However…it was sort of cute. Reno couldn't help but to admit it. Cloud was never cuddly, at least he had never been with him. So to wake up with Cloud so close to him this morning was sort of a nice change of pace, and Reno didn't mind it. So leaning back against the bed he adjusted himself so that Cloud's hair wasn't smothering him, but he didn't attempt to move the blond. He had to get up anyways, but he could stay like this for a few more minutes. Nothing wrong with that.

Gently letting his fingers glide through the soft spikes the Turk gave the slightest hint of a smile as Cloud stirred a bit. He found it amusing how Cloud could always sleep through that loud beeping of the alarm, and yet the smallest touch could easily wake him. But he was still asleep for the moment and Reno didn't want to wake him. He liked it when Cloud would stay there still sleeping when he left out to work. He couldn't explain it but he didn't like when Cloud was at Seventh Heaven…even if technically that _was_ his home. No, any time that Cloud could be at Reno's place the Turk was glad for. Away from Tifa mainly…who was he kidding, he knew that was the reason.

Letting out a sigh he carefully sat up, moving to slide out of the bed and head to the shower. But before he could completely get out of bed an arm shot out and grabbed him around his waist.

"Where are you going?" Cloud mumbled sleepily.

Casting a look over his shoulder Reno raised an eyebrow. Cloud still appeared to be asleep, he must've just moved when he felt the weight of the bed shift.

"Stay," he breathed out while pulling closer and tightening his grip around the Turk's torso. "A little… longer, Zack."

And there it was. That _name_.

Reno felt his whole body tense when Cloud whispered that name. That explained why Cloud had gravitated towards him during the night. He must've been dreaming about…_him_.

Snatching the others arm from around his waist he quickly pushed away from him and got up from the bed. That rough motion quickly made Cloud alert and his eyes snapped open before he sat up slightly.

"Ah," Reno began with a frown while letting green eyes fall onto Cloud, "you're awake now."

Cloud stared back silently for a moment before dropping his gaze. For a moment he seemed to have a bit of a hopeful look in his eyes. And then when they fixed themselves on the Turk, it was like the light in them died out. When the blond woke from his dream and saw that he was in the harsh reality, _without_ Zack.

Reno noticed it. The look in Cloud's eyes. But he wasn't sympathetic towards him. Not at all. No, he was angry.

Without another word he made his way out of the room and into the bathroom where he started up the shower.

Stupid Cloud. Why was he always fucking up his moods? He had woken up today and was actually getting off to a nice start. And why? All because blondie was a little close to him. What the hell, he seriously couldn't help but think he was turning into a chick.

Letting out a bit of a growl he stepped into the shower that was probably a bit more hot than he usually would've had it. But he was so upset that he didn't notice it.

Was he being childish? And why the hell did it bother him so much?

True at the beginning when he and Cloud had started whatever the hell it was they had between them, he didn't mind being a substitute. And he knew when Cloud was thinking about Zack, he could see it in his eyes. But now…no. He didn't want that anymore. And it pissed him off more than anything when Cloud would space out when they were together, because he _knew _that's when Cloud was thinking of Zack. And before he didn't care, he didn't give a damn that first time when they slept together and Cloud called him by the name of his dead lover. But fuck! Now!? Still!?

He stepped up further into the shower letting the hot water fall against his face as he closed his eyes. Damn it. It hardly seemed fair. Why the hell was he freaking out about stuff like this? Why were his feelings changing? Growing into….something else, and Cloud still remained exactly the same as when they first hooked up?

Although…having Cloud this way was better than not having him at all. So he couldn't make big deals about things like this. At least not in front of Cloud. Besides, Cloud was unaware of it. He didn't realize that Reno knew what was running through his mind when he would go off into his little worlds. And this morning, well, Cloud was more so talking out of sleep. He didn't know.

Stepping out of the shower Reno stared in the mirror briefly before giving a bit of a scoff at how worked up he was getting. So after drying himself off he wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way back to the bedroom.

_'Cool it. No sense in getting angry, you should be used to this already,' _he repeated to himself in his head. He had just pushed the bedroom door open and stepped inside when his eyes fell onto the messy bed. The bed where Cloud was when he left to take his shower, but now it seemed to be unoccupied.

Did Cloud leave that fast? His disappearing act pissed the hell out of Reno because he never knew when he would pop up again.

Gritting his teeth he made his way over to the closet where he began rifling through his clothes for his usual Turk attire. He had just snatched his white shirt from off the hanger when a soft creak of the door caught his attention.

Shifting his gaze towards the doorway he was surprised to see Cloud standing there. Blonde spikes still a mess and his eyes still looking a bit tired as he rubbed the back of his neck briefly.

"You're out of coffee," he mumbled while turning blue eyes to look into green.

Reno was silent for a moment, still partially in shock that Cloud was in fact _still_ there.

"Fuck, don't tell me that yo," Reno replied with a sigh. Coffee was his life essence. If he didn't have a cup of that in the morning before going to work then he didn't function right.

Cloud simply shrugged before moving over towards the bed and taking a seat on the edge.

"Maybe it's there but it's hidden," Reno continued while slipping on his shirt.

"Could be. It's messy in there so I didn't look for long," Cloud answered with a small yawn.

Reno simply rolled his eyes as he continued to get dressed. Sure yeah his place wasn't the "most neat", but he swore Cloud was a damn tyrant when it came to things being organized. He always had something to say about Reno's messy apartment….and to the Turk it wasn't really all that bad.

"You still look tired, why don't you go back to bed," Reno suggested while glancing at the blond and noticing how drowsy he still seemed to be. He felt a little guilty…but just a _little _for waking him up earlier.

"I'm fine," Cloud replied while reaching over for his phone that was set on the nightstand, " I need to go anyways."

"Oh," Reno simply replied while slipping on his last article of clothing. He didn't bother to ask Cloud why he was leaving, he just assumed that he wanted to get back to Tifa before she started nagging. And from the way Cloud was looking through his cell Reno was sure she had sent him messages.

He exited out of the room and made his way into the kitchen where he ripped open the cabinet doors and let his eyes scan the contents of the area. And sure enough, though pushed way in back was the coffee. He let out a bit of a sigh of relief. Finally one good thing this morning.

He had just started to fix the coffee when his phone rang. Pulling it out of his coat he flipped it open to answer it.

"Be there in ten, don't make me wait," Rude's voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Yeah Yeah I'll be ready partner," Reno replied with a smirk before Rude hung up on his end. Placing the phone back in his pocket the Turk began to hurry with the coffee. Rude hated when Reno was running late for a few reasons. One because he would have to sit around and wait for him to finish getting ready. And two because Rufus would lecture them for tardiness as well as Tseng. Although Tseng knew that Reno was always the cause of being late…and it tended to happen often.

Pouring himself a cup of the hot liquid Reno quickly took a sip before pulling it away abruptly when it scorched his tongue.

"Shit," he cursed while setting down the mug.

"So you found it," Cloud spoke as he entered into the living room.

Glancing up Reno gave a small nod to the blonde who had already changed back into his clothes and was currently adjusting his gloves.

Pulling out another mug Reno silently poured the coffee into it before setting it on the counter and pushing it forward a bit.

Crossing over to the kitchen Cloud picked up the drink and took a sip as Reno did the same, this time being more careful so as not to be burned.

* * *

Walking up the steps of Seventh Heaven Reno frowned at the sign in the window.

_Closed._

"Why the hell for?" Reno asked to himself while taking a glance at his watch, it was still early yet for a bar to be closed. Shrugging it off Reno lifted his hand and knocked a few times. He noticed Cloud's Fenrir parked beside the bar before he even went up the steps so he was pretty sure he was around. After all Cloud never parted from his beloved bike.

At first there was only silence before rapid footsteps were heard and then a small voice that sounded like it said "come in" or "coming." But he was sure it was the latter when he heard a few clicks on the other side of the door and then saw the doorknob turn before it was pulled open.

"Hi!" The little girl on the other side beamed when she caught sight of the Turk.

"Hey munchkin," Reno replied with a smirk while looking down to the little brunette.

"My name isn't munchkin Reno! It's Marlene!" The little girl corrected with a pout.

"Right right kid," Reno continued with a brief nod before ruffling her hair. He knew her name but didn't ever really bother to call her by it. He always referred to her and that boy as "the kids" or "runts" or in this case "munchkin."

"Marlene, what are you doing?"

At the sound of that voice Reno looked up to see Cloud approaching the doorway with a slight frown on his face. However, he did seem to always usually sport a frown of some sort.

"Answering the door, it's the Turk," Marlene replied while looking up to Cloud who was now standing behind her.

"You're not supposed to answer the door, especially at night," Cloud spoke while gently pulling her away from the door.

"But Tifa is in the shower and you were in your room," the girl continued to explain.

"It doesn't matter," Cloud replied before turning his focus to Reno, "what are you doing here?"

"Well the plan was for a few drinks but I guess that's out of the question," Reno replied while pointing to the closed sign.

"Tifa's a little sick so she decided to close up tonight," Cloud explained before glancing back down to Marlene who was gazing back up at the two and listening. "Go on upstairs Marlene."

"What, why?" The little girl whined.

"It's late, you should be in bed already," Cloud continued as the girl gave a bit of a pout but listened anyways and scurried off towards the stairs.

Once he heard the door upstairs close Cloud turned his focus back towards the Turk. "Why didn't you call?"

"Eh," Reno began with a shrug, "it was a sort of last minute decision to come here. I was passing by and saw your bike."

"You know I don't like surprise visits," Cloud replied while narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Fuck yo I've had a crappy day," Reno began with a sigh, "I just wanted a drink and didn't feel like going home right away."

_And I just thought it would be nice to see you, damn._

Hesitating briefly Cloud finally pulled open the door all the way and stepped aside so that the other could enter.

"See, now was that so hard?" Reno began sarcastically while strolling inside the bar.

"Don't make me regret it," Cloud responded while closing the door, "and don't be loud Denzel and Marlene are in bed and Tifa doesn't feel well."

With a bit of a snort Reno hopped up onto one of the bar stools, "For Shiva's sake Strife I'm not some loud ass tyrant."

Not bothering with a response Cloud went behind the bar counter and pulled out a glass before setting it in front of Reno.

"What happened?" Cloud asked before pulling out a bottle from behind the counter and filling up the glass with the clear liquid.

"What do you mean?" Reno asked slightly confused for a moment before he took a sip of his drink.

"You're crappy day," Cloud added while deciding to also have a drink as he pulled out a glass for himself.

"Oh…yeah," Reno began with a sigh while placing his elbows on the counter, "I got suspended."

Raising an eyebrow the blond gave the other an odd look. "Suspended? From what?"

"From work," Reno replied while picking up his glass again.

"They can do that?" Cloud asked while setting down the bottle.

"Yeah, it aint the first time yo," Reno answered with a bit of a chuckle. "Though they don't really say "suspend" instead it's "personal days off." But it's the same fucking thing."

"Should I even bother to ask why?" Cloud asked while taking a drink.

"No," Reno replied quickly, "just know that Tseng is an ass."

Cloud gave the other a suspicious look before Reno continued on.

"But you know what I don't care. I could use some vacation time I guess. I'm not going to argue about being able to sleep in yo," he explained as a smile spread across his face.

"Well there's your silver lining," Cloud replied while setting down his now empty glass.

"That and," Reno began while downing the last of his drink, "I'm sure you and I could think up _something_ to occupy my free time."

Pausing briefly Cloud narrowed his eyes for a moment at the other. "Oh?"

Allowing his grin to widen Reno nodded, "yeah, I can think up a few things already," he finished while letting his hand reach out to stroke the side of the others face. Cloud remained unmoving, his eyes still fixated on the redhead. He let out a soft sigh before inclining his head a bit.

"Come here," he spoke, his voice quiet but yet demanding. All the time still keeping the eye contact going.

Reno's heart beat sped up as he stared into Cloud's blue eyes. He leaned forward across the counter, eagerly wanting to feel the others lips against his own. He could feel the warm breath against his face as Cloud leaned in slightly, turning his head a bit so that now Reno could feel his breath against his ear.

"I'm not here to entertain you," Cloud spoke into his ear before pulling back quickly.

"What?" Reno asked in surprise, already missing the feel of the blonde's warm breath against his skin. He was sure that he would get a kiss! A nip on his ear or neck, but what the hell!?

"You'll have to find something else to keep you occupied," Cloud continued while putting their empty glasses in the sink, "I'm not going to be here for awhile."

Not going to be there for a while? Reno frowned when he heard those words fall from the others lips. "What are you talking about?"

"A delivery. One that's far away," Cloud replied.

"For how long?" Reno couldn't help but to ask.

Cloud simply shrugged as he put away the bottle of alcohol, "it all depends on the weather. But with this rain it may slow me down a bit."

Damn! Reno hadn't seen Cloud in two weeks and as soon as he resurfaced he was leaving again? What was with this!? And there was no telling how long he would be gone for this time. Meanwhile the Turk was going to be on suspension, with all this free time and…

"Well then…I'll go to," Reno said. It wasn't a question but rather a statement.

"Excuse me?" Cloud asked while stepping out from around the counter.

"Yeah!" Reno perked up while sliding off of the bar stool, "I mean it's not like I'm going to have much to do here anyways. May as well tag along and keep ya company yo."

"I don't need any company," Cloud quickly spoke while glaring at the other.

Reno frowned. Damn Cloud could be a real kill joy sometimes. And yet the Turk wanted to be around him. He often wondered if there was something wrong with him for that.

"Come on Strife. If not for anything else to save me from boredom. And you have to admit traveling like that can be dangerous. Always better to have a little backup right?"

"I can take care of myself," was Cloud's quick reply.

"Fuck I'm not saying that you can't!" Reno snapped back, "But I'm just saying, two is better than fucking one! And hell I could stand to get out from Midgar for a bit. Come on," Reno continued while hopping off the bar stool to approach Cloud, "I'll be good I promise."

Leaning with his back against the counter Cloud crossed his arms across his chest as he kept his eyes firmly placed on Reno. He didn't say anything for a long while and Reno was starting to think that maybe Cloud was truly pissed and had gone into his silent mode again. But then Cloud was letting out a sigh and shifting his gaze to the side briefly before looking back to the one before him.

"I'm on a schedule so you can't do anything to knock me off track," Cloud began.

"I won't," Reno replied while stepping up right in front of the blond.

"And no annoying me," Cloud continued seriously.

"I said I'll be good," Reno spoke with a roll of his eyes before letting a small smirk appear on his face. "So I can go then?"

Pausing only briefly this time Cloud gave a nod and Reno's smirk turned into a grin.

"Finally a vacation for me!" Reno exclaimed and Cloud instantly narrowed his gaze at him.

"It's not vacation Reno, it's work for me. So don't-"

"I know I know. Geez," Reno started with a sigh before leaning in and placing a small kiss against Cloud's lips. "Thanks"

"Whatever," Cloud mumbled while looking back into green eyes. Reno had only pulled away about an inch and was lingering nearby Cloud's lips. He wanted to lean in and kiss him again, but he wanted to give Cloud the opportunity to meet him halfway.

Almost as if reading Reno's mind Cloud finally closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips against the Turks. Reno placed his hands on either side of Cloud on the counter as he leaned in more, pressing more into the kiss before letting his tongue swipe at the other's mouth. It was with that that Cloud uncrossed his arms and hooked them around Reno's thin waist before pulling him closer towards him.

Reno couldn't help but to let a moan escape from him. It felt so good to be pushed so closely together, to feel their body heat radiating off one another and feeling the firm body beneath his. Their tongues tangled in a battle of dominance before Cloud let out a breathy sigh and gave in, letting Reno have his way.

The Turk gave a sound of protest when after a while Cloud broke the kiss quickly. Reno only redirected himself and instead leaned back in to gently nip at the others ear before making his way towards his neck. But a strong hand against his chest stopped him and he pulled back.

"You need to go, it's late," Cloud replied quietly while glancing over at the clock that was mounted on the wall behind the bar. "And I'm leaving early so if you're coming with me you need to be here by seven otherwise I'm leaving without you."

Scrunching his nose a bit Reno was going to comment on how bitchy Cloud could be before he realized just what the other had said really.

"Wait…tomorrow? You're heading out tomorrow?" Reno questioned.

"Yes, tomorrow," Cloud replied while pushing Reno away a bit more.

"Oh," Reno began with a nod.

"Still sure that you want to go?" Cloud asked with a look of amusement on his face.

"Yeah!" Reno replied while frowning slightly at Cloud. He was a Turk damn it! He got up early all the time and went off to places with little notice all the time. He could surely go on some little delivery with Cloud.

"Fine," Cloud replied while walking towards the door preparing to show the other out.

"Well," Reno started as his smirk reappeared on his face, "if we're heading out so early then why don't I just stay here tonight yo? It'll save on time."

Reno almost became hopeful when Cloud seemed to hesitate at the door, but then he was shaking his head and placing his hand on the doorknob.

"You need to get ready. Pack you stuff," he explained while motioning for Reno to hurry up.

Deciding not to push it anymore Reno made his way out of the door. Besides Cloud had a point, he needed to pack some stuff.

"Fine, fine," Reno replied while turning and giving Cloud one last quick grin, "I'll see you bright and early then."

"If you're _one_ minute late I'm leaving," Cloud stated once more while giving Reno a warning look before he was closing the door.

A low growl escaped from Reno's throat as he looked at the shut door before him. But even through that he couldn't help but to let out a small smirk. He was going to be with Cloud soon enough and that somehow put him in a good mood.

* * *

**Authors Note: Whoa and this is very very late! And it's short to boot! But just a little chap to let you guys know that this fic has not been abandoned! Hopefully I will be able to start updating this regularly once more. Working on two fics simultaneously. Anyways, sorry for the late review to those of you who are still following this. I will try to update soon! **


	4. Overcast

Hefting the bag over his shoulder Reno continued on the path towards the Seventh Heaven. It wasn't raining anymore at the moment but the dark sky was a sure sign that it wasn't too far off in the future. It made it seem later, or earlier than it actually was seeing as how the sun was barely peeking through at all, and that made Reno feel even more tired. But he quickly shook it off. He wasn't about to have Cloud leaving him behind if he slept in even a minute later. Because he knew that Cloud seriously would leave if he really was late at all.

Stepping up to the door of the bar Reno lifted his hand and knocked loudly. He wasn't sure if anyone else was up yet aside from Cloud and he wanted to make sure to be able to get his attention if he was upstairs or something. But no sooner than he had finished knocking did he hear footsteps approaching. They paused momentarily and Reno saw the curtain near the window be pushed aside as dark brown eyes gazed out at him before the curtain fell back into place. The lock on the door clicked before the door was pulled open, revealing Tifa in a dark blue robe. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and she was holding a steaming mug of something. Reno guessed it was coffee from the smell and he wanted nothing more than to have a cup himself.

"Reno?" Tifa asked while looking the man over curiously, "what are you doing here now?"

"Looking for the delivery boy," Reno replied with a smirk, "is he ready?"

"Um," Tifa began while glancing behind her into the quiet place, "he's upstairs getting ready to head out in a few. But you..." she trailed off with a questioning gaze.

"I'm going with him," Reno supplied casually while strolling inside the bar and setting down his bag on the floor. "Fuck that coffee smells good yo," he continued while making his way towards the bar counter, "mind if I grab a cup?"

"I'll get it," Tifa quickly responded before Reno went any further. He shot her a smile before hopping up on one of the bar stools as she went behind the counter and towards the coffee pot. She poured him a cup before setting cream and sugar in front of him and he quickly started to fix the drink to his liking.

"And just why are you going with Cloud?" Tifa asked suspiciously while setting down her mug.

"Why _not_ go?" Reno countered back before raising the cup to his lips and taking a most needed sip. He let out a satisfied sigh at the first taste of the caffeine on his tongue. That was what he needed to wake him up and start him on his way.

Tifa frowned at Reno's response but before she could say or ask anything else the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs caught her attention. She turned her gaze towards the staircase just as Cloud reached the bottom, crossing over towards the counter.

Spinning in his seat Reno gave a grin. "Well good morning!"

Cloud gave a bit of a hmph before going behind the counter. "So you're not late. I got to admit I was thinking you would be."

Glancing at his watch Reno tsked. "Still ten minutes before head out time. Why so little faith in me Strife?"

Pouring himself a cup of coffee Cloud shot the redhead a look in which Reno just continued to keep his grin in tact. His eyes traveled over Cloud's form as he watched Cloud set about making his coffee. He noted that those spikey blond locks seemed a bit darker and a little droopier, still wet from the shower Cloud must've just taken. He was dressed in his usual attire, in which Reno always questioned to himself but never out loud, why Cloud still wore the sleeve that covered his one arm. The stigma was long since gone but for some reason Cloud still donned it. The goggles that he always wore whenever he rode Fenrir were already sitting atop of his head and Reno's grin widened. He'd never admit it out loud but he loved it when he saw Cloud wearing those. Talk about adding to his sex appeal.

"Cloud," Tifa began while giving her friend an odd look, "Reno's going with you this time?"

"Yeah," Cloud simply replied while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh," she said while shifting her gaze back to Reno momentarily, "and you're okay with that?"

Giving a nod Cloud finally met her gaze, "it's fine. He's suspended so he has the time off."

"Hey!" Reno chimed in while sitting up more straight in his seat, "don't have to go 'round telling everybody that yo."

"Suspended?" Tifa asked as her eyes widened slightly. Just what had Reno done to get him in trouble? She couldn't help but to feel nervous about this. True she didn't hold the same animosity towards Reno as in the past, but still she wasn't sure that she could entirely trust him. And even though for some reason Cloud seemed to be able to put up with Reno for the most part, she didn't know if it was a good idea for Reno to tag along on one of Cloud's deliveries. What if Reno tried something? Not to say that Cloud couldn't take care of himself, but she didn't want anything else happening to her friend. He had enough stress and worries on his mind as it was and she had to admit that she was protective of him in that regard.

Before either of them could respond to Tifa's question a loud shriek sounded before Marlene was hopping down the stairs.

"Cloud!" She exclaimed while running over towards the counter.

"Hey not so loud, Denzel's still sleeping," Cloud explained to the beaming girl.

"No i'm not," a sleepy voice drifted into the air as Denzel walked down the steps rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"We wanted to both say bye to you before you left!" Marlene chimed while running around to behind the counter where Cloud and Tifa stood. She wrapped her small arms around Cloud's waist while he gently patted her on the head.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Denzel asked from his spot near the staircase. He didn't move any closer to where the rest of the others were and simply rested against the wall.

"It shouldn't be too long," Cloud replied before Marlene was looking up at him.

"Will you bring me back something?" She asked, full of smiles and bright eyes.

"Marlene," Tifa said with a shake of her head.

"We'll see. Promise to be good and listen to Tifa?" Cloud asked while looking down to the small girl.

"Uh huh!" She nodded enthusiastically.

Reno cleared his throat after finishing off his coffee, glancing sidelong at nothing in particular. This had all become _way_ too domestic for his liking.

"Ready?" Cloud asked him after prying Marlene off of him.

"As ever," Reno replied while hopping off the barstool and crossing the room to retrieve his discarded bag. He caught that boy...Denzel, looking at him and he raised an eyebrow at him causing him to look away. He really didn't know too much about that kid, he was much quieter than the energetic Marlene. However he did know that he was pretty attached to Cloud, so he was probably pretty bummed out with having to be left alone with two girls for so long. Reno couldn't say he blamed him.

"See you soon," Denzel said as Cloud neared the door behind Reno.

Nodding Cloud checked his pocket before continuing. "I have my phone, so call if you need anything."

Upon hearing those words Denzel seemed to brighten, though it appeared he was trying to keep it in check. But Reno clearly noticed the slump in his shoulders even out and the frown on his face almost became a smile as he nodded quickly.

"Fuck, now it wants to rain," The Turk grumbled just as he had stepped foot out of the bar and into the sprinkling outdoors.

"Cloud call tonight so I know where you are," Tifa said while stopping at the doorway with Marlene right by her side.

"Yeah," Cloud simply said as he lowered his goggles before rounding the corner of the bar to retrieve Fenrir. Reno stood off to the side and waited for Cloud to bring the bike around, all the while frowning on how Tifa kept such a watchful eye on him. Once Cloud had pulled up Reno made his way over, hopping onto the back of the bike.

"Bye Cloud!" Marlene shouted from the doorway as Tifa kept an arm around her.

Cloud gave a quick wave and Reno chuckled from his place behind him.

"Cloud Strife, regular family man eh? Who would've guessed it" Reno teased while shifting on the seat.

"Shut up," Cloud spoke while casting a glance over his shoulder, "you have everything right because I'm not coming back once we've left."

"Yeah I'm good," Reno replied with a nod while scooting closer and wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist tightly. "Hmm, I could get used to this."

An elbow in his side was his response and he let out a small cry from the unexpected hit.

"What the hell!" Reno started as Cloud revved the bike.

"I told you Reno, don't annoy me," Cloud said warningly.

Reno was about to tell him something along the lines of "get the stick out of your ass." But he closed his mouth when his gaze shifted back over to the entrance of Seventh Heaven where Tifa and Marlene were still standing, waiting for he and Cloud to depart. Okay, Reno got it. No funny stuff in front of the kid and the mother hen.

In a moment they had pulled out from the bar and were speeding down the streets as Cloud expertly weaved his way in and out of traffic. Reno reached up for his own goggles and pulled them down once the air started to whip him in the face. That paired with the rain was almost impossible to deal with without some sort of shades.

They eventually made it out of the city, riding down more rural areas and hitting the outskirts. It felt like it had been hours, and the once light sprinkling had long since changed to heavy rain and Reno found himself sniffling. He was cold now _and_ he was hungry and he was wondering just when Cloud was going to suggest that they take a break. But after about another thirty minutes and Cloud still not making any attempts to stop Reno spoke up.

"Hey!" Reno shouted over the rushing wind, "don't you think we should take a break yo!"

"What!" Cloud asked, shouting back over the noise.

"A break!" Reno shouted again while leaning closer to Cloud's ear.

Slowing down to a stop Cloud pulled his cell phone from out of his pocket. "It hasn't been that long to take a break."

"Like hell it hasn't!" Reno argued, "Come on let's just stop and get something to eat. Go sit inside a dry and warm diner or something."

Letting out a sigh Cloud put his cell away. "Not yet."

What? Was Cloud crazy? Just how much farther was he trying to go? Reno didn't mind travel, honestly he didn't. He did it all the time...but he had to admit he preferred when he was piloting a copter. At least that way he could be warm and dry. But this rain...it was getting to him.

"Well fucking when?" He asked in a bit of an annoyed tone.

"Reno," Cloud started while glancing over his shoulder at the other. "It's a bit early for you to start whining. I have a schedule that I need to stick to."

_Whining?_ Reno scoffed at that. "I'm not whining yo, I'm just saying," Reno continued while glancing around at their surroundings, looking for any upcoming exits that they could take to stop somewhere. "And I'm sure stopping at a diner for a few isn't going to knock you that far behind schedule."

"Aren't you a Turk?" Cloud started while twisting back around, "you should be able to deal with this. A little rain never hurt anyone."

Reno glared at the back of that blond head. Yeah a little rain never hurt anyone...but _a lot _of rain, for hours in the cold, that could start someone on hypothermia. Then what would Cloud say? It would seem as if his little rain _did_ hurt.

"What the fuck ever," Reno grumbled while tightening his hold on Cloud's waist again, figuring he was about to speed off in a second. "I'm not all hopped up on Mako like you." He couldn't help but to slip that in, and he was instantly bracing himself for Cloud's attack. Hopefully he wouldn't knock him off his bike or something.

But Cloud didn't do that, in fact he didn't do anything. He just remained silent and kept facing forward. The low hum of the engine and the rain and wind were the only sounds next to Reno's occasional sniffling.

"Hey," Reno started while leaning in closer next to Cloud, "are you zoning out on me?"

"No," Cloud finally replied while turning to look over his shoulder briefly. "Shut up and sit back."

Frowning Reno sat back a bit, all the while keeping his arms securely hooked around Cloud's waist. They were once again taking off shortly after that, but rather than staying on the same path that they were on they veered off to the side and took the next exit that came up. Reno glanced around as they entered a small town and the bright signs of restaurants and hotels caught his attention. They were pulling up into the parking lot of a restaurant soon after before Cloud killed the engine.

"Get off," Cloud suddenly said. Reno was a little hesitant at first but he complied and got off the back of the bike. For a moment he was wondering if Cloud was just going to dump him off here and speed away, never looking back even once. But then Cloud was dismounting the bike as well before walking towards the entrance of the restaurant. Reno blinked briefly before he was following after Cloud. They entered the dimly lit, tiny restaurant that only had a few patrons inside before taking a seat at a small table off to the side.

"See?" Reno started, breaking the silence that had come over them as he let a smirk appear on his face, "this isn't so bad is it? We can take a minute to get warm and eat something and then we're off again."

"Whatever," Cloud mumbled while pulling off his goggles. His blue eyes appeared brighter to Reno at the moment. Maybe it was because they had been hidden behind the dark goggles for so long, or maybe it was because of the lighting in the dim restaurant that made them stand out so much. Whatever it was though it made Reno stare longer than he usually would've.

"Hello," a young woman with short black hair greeted as she approached their table. "Are you ready to order?"

Glancing down to the menu before him Reno flipped it open quickly and scanned through it.

"I'll just have the turkey club and fries," Cloud said while shutting his menu.

"And to drink?" The woman asked.

"Pink Lemonade."

Reno rose an eyebrow at that. "Pink Lemonade?"

Shifting his gaze toward the Turk Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Would you just hurry up and order? You're the one saying how damn hungry you are."

"Alright alright," Reno said before letting out a sigh, "I'll have the Bacon cheeseburger...no onions, and a side of fries."

"Drink?" The woman asked once more.

"Vodka tonic."

Scribbling down the last of the orders the woman took their menu's saying that their food would be ready shortly before walking away.

"You're not going to get drunk and fall off the back of my bike are you?" Cloud asked with a bit of an amused look on his face.

"Relax," Reno began with a slight roll of his eyes, "it's just the one."

"For now," Cloud mumbled while pulling out his cell and looking through it.

"Should I have gotten a _pink_ lemonade?" Reno asked with a grin while leaning on the table with his elbows.

"Just because I stay at Seventh Heaven you think I drink alcohol all the time?" Cloud asked while still keeping his eyes on the screen of his cell.

"No," Reno replied with a shake of his head. "Just still...pink lemonade. It's very..._pink_."

"Watch it," Cloud warned while lifting his gaze briefly. Just long enough to give the Turk a glare before his eyes were back on his phone.

Reno couldn't help but to find that interesting. Although he had never really been out to eat with Cloud though to see what kind of food he liked, drinks, that sort of thing. He guessed it was a bit odd considering that they...well, they weren't dating but...well whatever it was they had, they had never gone out to eat. No lunch or dinners or anything like that. They had drinks at the bar when Reno would go to Seventh Heaven. Or if Cloud was at his place in the evening and they were hungry, they would just order out and drink whatever was in the fridge. Which was usually beer. It may have seemed like a really small trivial thing, but it was sort of a closer look into Cloud...and as stupid as it probably was Reno was glad whenever he got to see just a bit more into the quiet blond.

"Don't tell me Tifa's calling you already," Reno said while glancing at the cell in Cloud's hands. "Talk about a short leash yo."

"It's not Tifa," Cloud mumbled before snapping his phone closed and tucking it back into his pocket. "Don't be so nosy."

"Nosy?" Reno asked while leaning back in his seat.

"Did you tell Rude you were leaving?" Cloud asked, turning the conversation away from becoming about him.

Reno decided to let Cloud's remark go and he shook his head. "No, I didn't get the chance to. I'll call him later. Besides he's at work right now anyways."

The waitress came back shortly thereafter and placed their orders down before them. Reno gave her a wide smile which caused her to blush and then she was quickly scampering off once more. Cloud shook his head before starting in on his meal. Reno was a shameless flirt, he always had been since Cloud had known him and he guessed he didn't foresee that ever changing. Even if he wasn't necessarily interested in them he still would throw a charming smile their way or even a wink.

It didn't take long for Reno to finish off his meal, it felt like he hadn't eaten in ages and so he had practically inhaled the food. Cloud on the other hand still had part of his sandwich left and a good portion of fries.

"Are you full?" Reno asked while already out-reaching his hand across the table to grab a few fries from the other. However Cloud quickly batted away the Turk's hand before shooting him a glare.

"Don't pick off my plate," Cloud said while moving his plate closer to himself.

"Come on I just want a few," Reno started while frowning slightly, "you still have a lot."

"Get your own," Cloud replied while placing a fry in his mouth.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to share?" Reno asked with a shake of his head before pulling out his wallet.

"Didn't your parents teach you proper table manners?" Cloud shot back while dipping another fry into some ketchup.

Picking up the bill once the waitress had placed it on the table Reno began to fish some gil out of his wallet.

"How much?" Cloud asked while finishing the last of his fries.

"Don't worry I got it," Reno said while placing the gil on the table along with a tip.

"No, I'll pay for my own," Cloud corrected while pulling out some gil and placing it on the table.

"Strife it's not that much. I got it," Reno insisted while pushing Cloud's gil back towards him.

"Reno," Cloud started while placing it back in the middle of the table, "I don't need you to pay for me," he finished before standing up.

For Shiva's sake, why did Cloud have to be so damn stubborn? Did he feel like the chick or something if he let Reno pick up the ticket? Reno was only trying to be nice. He thought it was the least he could do since he was the one who wanted to stop and take a break. Not only that but…well he just wanted to. But Cloud couldn't even let him have that much could he?

"Fine," Reno began, his ego more than a little bruised as he stood up as well. "I guess the waitress is going to be getting one hell of a tip then with all that extra gil."

"So it seems," Cloud said casually as he started to head for the exit. Reno gave a bit of a growl at Cloud's nonchalant attitude but didn't say a word as he followed behind him.

"Thanks for coming!" Their waitress said before they made it to the door. "Oh," she continued while pointing out the window, "is that your bike out there?"

Reno lifted an eyebrow before jabbing his thumb in Cloud's direction. "It's blondie's," he said just as Cloud had reached the door. Stopping Cloud turned to look back at Reno, clearly not amused by the name that the Turk had just used.

"Yeah I thought so," the girl began, "I've never seen it around here before and a bike like that I'd definitely remember," she explained with a bit of a laugh. "You're from out of town right?"

Cloud gave a brief nod as he shifted his gaze back over to the girl, wondering just what it was exactly she was getting at. Was she just trying to make small talk? That was one thing he hated when he traveled was random people trying to talk to him. He was never one to just start up a conversation with someone he didn't know.

"I figured you would want to know before you head out," she started while pointing at the TV screen that was mounted in the corner of the diner. "They just closed the ramp due to the heavy rains. It looks as if we'll be flooded in to say the least. They just announced it."

"What?" Cloud asked while taking a step closer and letting his eyes travel towards the TV.

"There's only one ramp here?" Reno asked with a bit of a disbelieving look on his face.

"Well yeah," the girl replied while looking back to the news on the screen. "Most small towns around here do. I take it you must be from the city."

Letting green eyes travel back over to the window Reno noticed that the rain did seem to have become heavier. And since they had been here he hadn't heard it let up at all so he supposed it was likely for the streets to flood quickly.

"Oh but we have a few inns here, so vacancies won't be a problem," the girl further explained with a smile.

Sighing Cloud dropped his gaze from the TV. "Thank you," he said to the girl before turning to leave the restaurant. Giving a nod to the girl Reno followed after Cloud who was already hopping onto Fenrir.

"I guess this rain is worse than you thought," Reno started while approaching the bike.

"I knew it was going to be bad," Cloud said while narrowing his eyes at Reno, "that's why I only wanted to stop when I had gotten further. If we didn't stop at this tiny, isolated town we wouldn't have to worry about getting flooded in anywhere."

"If not here it would've been somewhere else," Reno stated before climbing onto the back of the bike.

Cloud barely waited for Reno's arms to encircle his waist before he was reversing and pulling out of the parking lot. Most of the buildings were all pretty close together so they didn't have to drive very far before they came upon the small inn.

Once they entered it didn't take them long at all to check in seeing as how the place was very quiet and there was probably only a few other guests aside from them there. They got their room key and went to the second floor where their room was located before entering inside. It was a small, dark room. Furnished with dark brown furniture and off white walls. There was only one window that was covered by burgundy curtains, that matched the burgundy comforter that was placed over the small twin bed that was off to the side of the room.

"Seriously?" Reno said to himself while taking in the surroundings. Crossing the small distance to the bed Cloud set his bag down upon it before removing his wet boots.

"Oh well, we're only going to be here until first thing in the morning," Cloud explained.

True enough, Reno thought to himself before setting his bag down near the door. A shiver went through him and he instantly looked around the room trying to locate the heating device that he was sure was mounted on a wall somewhere. Once he located it he cranked it up before removing his wet jacket and letting it carelessly fall to the ground.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said with a sniffle before turning his eyes back towards Cloud. "Not unless you wanted to first."

"I'm fine," Cloud replied while glancing at Reno briefly. He noticed that he looked a bit more pale than usual and his nose was a little red. Not hesitating for a moment longer Reno disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Cloud frowned, he hated being knocked off schedule so early into his delivery. If he were on his own this wouldn't have happened, he would've still been on the road if not checking into an inn that wasn't as ancient as this one. He wouldn't have to worry about someone else…not that he was worried about Reno but he found himself feeling a little bad for him. Reno wasn't used to being out on the road like Cloud was, and the Turk was right when he said earlier that "he wasn't all hopped up on Mako." Cloud honestly forgot at times that while his body could take on more, that the average person couldn't. It took a lot for the climate to get to him and he had to remember that that didn't go for everyone. And he had told Reno that he could come along, so he supposed he had to try to accommodate him in a way.

He couldn't help but to start to wonder why he had let Reno come along with him in the first place anyways. A part of him was saying it was just because he didn't want to hear Reno go on and on about it and he only told him he could come to shut him up. But still…if he really didn't want him to come at all the only thing he would have had to do was give Reno a look and he probably would've backed down and not pressed more. So what was the reason? Did he really want him to be there with him? Did he want his company? Or was it that he would miss him while he was away?

Shaking his head Cloud quickly dismissed those thoughts. Maybe he was more tired than he thought. Changing into some more comfortable clothes to sleep in he discarded his bag on the ground before pulling himself up on the small bed. It may have been tiny but it was actually pretty comfortable and that was all that he really cared about.

"That's much better," Reno said upon exiting the bathroom. A towel was wrapped around his waist and he was running his hands through his hair that had been freed from it's usual ponytail. "Hey," he continued once he caught glimpse of Cloud sitting on the bed with what looked like some type of map spread out before him. "Is that going to be able to fit both of us?"

Looking up Cloud blinked a few times before shaking his head. "Not at all. So…" he trailed off while pointing across the room to the brown couch that was pressed against the wall.

"No way," Reno started with a laugh, "I'm not sleeping on that."

"There's always the floor," Cloud offered while dropping his gaze back down to the map.

_That little… _

"Well then why don't _ya_ sleep on it yo?" Reno suggested while pulling a comb from his bag.

"Because I'm not the one that insisted we stop here," Cloud said while lifting his gaze once more and giving Reno a look that dared him to argue with what he just said.

_Shit, _Reno thought before plopping down on the couch. Just from sitting down on it it already proved to be uncomfortable. How in the hell was he supposed to sleep on it? Pulling the comb through his hair a few times he let out a hiss as it got caught on a few tangles. Damn it, he hated when his hair had tangles. He didn't have the patience for it and more times than not he ended up pulling out chunks of hair rather than working them out. And from riding on Fenrir all day the rain and wind had done a number on his hair, causing more tangles than he knew what to do with.

He let out another hiss as he worked the comb through his hair, pulling out some strands of crimson that looked even darker from the water.

"You're going to pull out your hair," Cloud said quietly.

Looking back over to Cloud Reno shrugged. He wasn't even aware that Cloud had been watching him at all. "I'm not good with tangles," he said with a brief laugh while running the comb through his hair again and wincing.

Shaking his head Cloud pushed aside the map. "Come here," he said while shifting from his position to rest on his knees.

Reno gave him a wary look and Cloud just motioned for him to come over. Standing Reno crossed the room to the small bed before Cloud was pulling the comb out of his hand and pulling him down to sit with his back facing him. He ran his hand through the fiery red hair once before bringing up the comb with his other and running it gently through the locks. When it came to a snag he grabbed the hair just above the comb, holding it in place while making small raking motions with the comb to work through the knot. After a few strokes the knot gave way and Cloud moved on to the next part.

"Talk about a Jack of all trades," Reno teased with a grin.

"It's either this or watch you make yourself bald," Cloud explained while running his hand through Reno's hair again before using the comb. "Ever think about just cutting it?"

"Cut?" Reno asked in an appalled manner. "Like hell. My hair is my pride and joy ya know?"

Cloud just replied with a bit of a hmm as he continued on with his task. Reno couldn't wipe the smile off of his face at the moment even if he wanted to. Cloud had never done anything even remotely intimate and affectionate as this before. Yeah maybe it really wasn't intimate or even affectionate…but to Reno it was. He wondered if Cloud realized at all.

"Where'd you learn how to do this so well?" Reno asked while craning his neck slightly.

"It's not rocket science Reno," Cloud began with a bit of an amused look on his face. "It's just combing hair."

"Well it's difficult enough for me," Reno replied with a shrug, "I'm glad you're good at it though. Doesn't hurt at all."

Falling silent for the moment Cloud continued to pull the comb through Reno's wet hair that was beginning to dry a little, causing his hair to look different shades of red. He pulled the comb through all the way to the very ends of Reno's hair, letting it fan out across his back when Cloud let go of the locks.

"Your hair's so much longer …" Cloud said almost to himself while setting down the comb and running his hand through it slowly.

"Hmm?" Reno asked while turning his head a little, "has it gotten longer?"

"No," Cloud said quickly with a shake of his head. "I…nothing," he sputtered before shifting once more to sit back down on the bed. "There, you're done," he continued while swiping his hand through it once more.

Running his fingers through his hair effortlessly Reno turned around and gave Cloud a smirk. "Thanks," he spoke while leaning in a bit. He was already close to Cloud from their previous position, making it all that much more tempting.

"You're going to catch a cold if you don't change out of that," Cloud explained as his eyes traveled to the small white towel wrapped around Reno's waist.

Dismissing Cloud's comment Reno leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips against Cloud's. It took a moment before Cloud leaned into it, putting more pressure before taking Reno's bottom lip into his mouth.

That was what Reno wanted. After being pressed up against Cloud all day while riding Fenrir, he was definitely craving him now and he wanted nothing more than to sate his desire.

Pushing Cloud back against the bed Reno deepened their kiss, his tongue slipping inside that hot cavern and exploring every little bit. He felt Cloud's hands run up his sides, causing a pleasant shiver to course up his spine. He moved his hand downward between them as Cloud shifted a little to bring his leg up. It was that small movement that caused the bed frame to sway and Reno grabbed the side of the mattress for support.

"What the hell?" He started while pulling away from the kiss.

Cloud moved underneath him again and the bed did the same thing, this time seeming to last longer.

"Get up," Cloud said while pushing at Reno. After getting off of the bed Cloud sat up and looked at the headboard that seemed to be stable at the moment.

"What happened?" Reno asked while inspecting the bed a bit more closely.

"It can't withstand both of our weight," Cloud explained while reaching over to the map that he had set aside earlier.

What! That was that? The stupid bed in the room was a little old and for that reason Cloud was just going to brush him off?

"It'll be fine," Reno said while beginning to climb back on.

"Reno," Cloud warned while pushing at Reno's chest with his hand. "It's not going to happen."

_Son of a bitch_. The discussion was apparently closed if Cloud's glare was anything to go by. That and he had already started to go over the map, checking out different routes and such as he marked them with a pen that he had just picked up.

Reno could've screamed. Not just because he was so flat out rejected, but because Cloud, as usual, seemed to be completely calm and unaffected by it. Why was it that Reno was the only one craving some contact? Sure he could keep his hormones in check, he wasn't some worked up teenager, but still.

"Well if that's how it is," Reno mumbled while grumpily making his way back across the room to dig around in his bag. He pulled out his pajamas, tossing the towel to the floor carelessly before shrugging on the garments. Once he was dressed he flopped down onto the couch and stretched out. It was extremely uncomfortable and he shifted around a few times trying to find a comfortable spot before deciding to just give up altogether. Maybe the floor was the better option after all. Glancing towards the bed he saw Cloud with his focus still on the map, not paying any attention at all to him.

_Idiot,_ Reno thought before pulling out his cell phone and quickly composed a text message to send to Rude. He figured at this time his partner was probably getting ready to head home for the day, which meant that he would probably be calling Reno up to see if he wanted to go out for a round of drinks.

_I'm going to be out of town for a while. Figured I'd make the most out of my suspension. Try not to miss me too much!_

With that sent Reno let his phone drop to the floor before reaching over and grabbing hold of the remote that was placed on the small end table. He clicked the television on and began to flip through the channels before stopping on some sort of action flick. It wasn't that it was a bad movie, though it wasn't too great either. But he felt himself starting to doze off, regardless of the hard lumpy couch that he was lying on.

A small buzzing sound caused Cloud to finally look over to the couch sometime later. He had heard Reno moving around earlier and letting out sounds of frustration, but he didn't pay him any attention and figured he was just pouting to say the least.

His eyes took in the form of Reno lying on the couch, his legs dangling off the end and his face half hidden in the pillow. His eyes were closed and his hair was strewn this way and that. When he had actually fallen asleep Cloud wasn't sure, but he couldn't help but to let a smirk spread across his face. The Turk was too tall for the tiny couch, and the sight of it was pretty comical.

Getting up from the bed Cloud crossed the room to the couch to locate the buzzing noise. It was Reno's cell phone vibrating on the carpeted floor. Picking it up Cloud placed it on the end table before picking up the remote that was set on the couch next to Reno. He pointed it at the TV screen and turned it off before setting that down also. He was just about to switch off the lights before his eyes fell onto Reno once more.

_'He'll be cold_.'

There was only the comforter on the twin sized bed, but other than that there was no extra blankets.

Letting out a small sigh Cloud reached out and gently shook Reno's shoulder.

"Mm?" Was the sleepy response that he got.

"Reno, get up," Cloud said while moving back over to the bed.

"Why?" Reno asked without opening his eyes and shifting slightly.

"You have to sleep here, there's no extra blankets," Cloud explained while pulling back the covers.

Finally opening his eyes partially, Reno sat up a bit before wincing at the stiffness in his neck.

"Oww," he began while rubbing at his neck and peering at Cloud through stray strands of hair. "I thought you said the bed wouldn't hold us both."

Cloud was silent for a moment before lying back in the bed and adjusting the pillow. "Just try not to move around a lot."

With a bit of a stretch Reno got up from the couch and neared closer towards the bed.

"Turn the lights off."

Obeying Reno stopped and turned around to flip off the light switch in the hallway before moving back towards the bed, letting the soft light from outside that filtered into the room guide his way. He carefully climbed into the bed behind Cloud and pulled the blankets up over the two of them. A part of him wanted to say something smart, or to point out to Cloud that he was right and that the two of them _could_ share the bed. It was what he would usually do, but maybe it was because he was already tired and the day had been long but he didn't say anything like that, instead he said...

"Thank you."

"Mm," Cloud replied quietly while scooting as close as he could to the edge of the bed to make sure Reno had enough room. And the Turk moved right along with him, his chest pressing up against Cloud's back and his warm breath on the blond's neck. They had never slept together so closely, at least not on purpose. It was a bit strange to Cloud...but he supposed it was alright.

* * *

**Authors Notes: And here is chapter 4 of Rubiks Cube! I am really getting back into regular updates now, I know it's been sporadic but with this and Ukiyoe Painting I'm getting back on track! Anyways! So their little trip has started, albeit with a bit of a bumpy start. Trying to set the emotions of each of them right now, of course Reno wants more and is aware of that but Cloud...well not so sure. Though he obviously seems to care more about the little red head then he lets on, hehe. I do hope that you all haven't given up on this story as well, I really am interested in this pairing and am having a good time with exploring it! So until next time!**


End file.
